film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Blumhouse’s Truth Or Dare
Blumhouse’s Truth Or Dare is a 2018 film starring Lucy Hale, Tyler Posey, Violett Beane, Hayden Szeto, Sophia Taylor Ali and Landon Liboiron, directed by Jeff Wadlow, written by Michael Reisz, Jillian Jacobs, Christopher Roach and Wadlow and produced by Jason Blum. Plot University student Olivia Barron, her best friend Markie Cameron, Markie's boyfriend Lucas Moreno, along with Penelope Amari and her boyfriend Tyson Curran, and Brad Chang go on a trip to Rosarito, Mexico. In Mexico, Olivia runs into fellow student Ronnie who harasses her until a man intervenes. The man, Carter, convinces Olivia and her friends to join him for drinks at the ruins of a mansion. There, Carter initiates a game of Truth or Dare with the group plus Ronnie. Penelope is dared to kiss Olivia. Eventually, the game ends when Carter reveals he has tricked the group into taking his place in a supernatural version of the game. Carter leaves after warning Olivia that they must take the game seriously. Back at the university, Olivia receives a sign signalling it is her turn. She experiences several hallucinations prompting "Truth or Dare." In the library, she chooses "Truth" and is told to tell her best friend Markie's deepest secret. She reveals that Markie constantly cheats on Lucas, with him in earshot. At a college bar, Olivia learns that Ronnie died when he failed to complete a dare. Olivia gathers her friends and attempts to convince them that the game is real. In accordance to the order the group played in Mexico, it's Markie's turn. She is forced to break Olivia's hand. At the hospital, Brad is forced to reveal to his father that he is homosexual. The next day, Tyson lies when prompted to tell a truth and dies. Later that night, it's Penelope's turn. She tries to pick truth but the game forces a dare on her. She has to finish a full bottle of vodka while walking along the edge of the roof of her house. She eventually falls from the roof after finishing the bottle, but is saved by Brad, Markie, and Olivia. The group find out about a woman named Giselle, a participant in a separate incarnation of the game, and go to meet her. Giselle reveals that she and her friends played the game and her friend Sam, the only other survivor of her incarnation of the game, was responsible for the game becoming reality in the first place, having wrecked the ruins of the mission. Giselle reveals that a truth can only be chosen twice before the next player is forced to choose dare. Giselle draws a handgun on Olivia and shoots, confessing that she was dared to kill her. However, Penelope jumps in front of Olivia and is shot and killed. Failing to kill Olivia, Giselle fails her dare, causing her to shoot herself in the head. It is then Olivia's turn to choose truth or dare, and she chooses dare to spare the others from having to do that for the next two turns. Olivia had to sleep with Lucas, her best friend's boyfriend who she had a crush on, causing Markie to run off. Lucas sleeps with Olivia to save her. Then it was Lucas' turn, and he picked truth. He admits to Olivia that he loves Markie, not her. Markie then also picks truth elsewhere and admits she kept the gun her dad killed himself with because she thought about using it too. Olivia and Lucas drive to Tijuana and meet with a mute woman and former nun who operated out of the church in which they originally played the game. The woman informs them that they are dealing with a demon she first summoned, who possessed the game of Truth or Dare and can only be stopped if the last person who evoked it sacrifices their tongue into an urn and seals it with wax after an incantation is made in the church. Later, following Olivia, Lucas, and Markie's turns in the game, Brad is dared to withdraw his father's gun and make him beg for his life. However, in the act, Brad is shot and killed by an approaching officer. At the precinct, Olivia learns that Carter is Sam Meehan. It was then Olivia's turn again and she picked dare but the game dares her to tell the truth, finally telling Markie a secret about her being there the night her father died and how he was drinking and made sexual advances towards her. She tells her that she pushed him off but he kept coming back and finally after getting free, she threatened to tell Markie, he kept apologizing saying that he would die if Markie found out and Olivia told him that she would be better off. Olivia, Markie, and Lucas find Sam and force him at gunpoint back to the ruins of the church in Mexico. There, Sam begins the ritual and is about to sever his tongue when it becomes Lucas' turn to play the game. Lucas is dared to kill either Olivia or Markie, which he refuses. Possessed by the demon controlling the game, Lucas is forced to kill Sam before the latter can complete the ritual to end the game. He then proceeds to slit his throat and die. Olivia forces the demon to reveal to her whether there was a definitive way to end the game with Markie and herself alive. The demon reveals that now that Sam is dead, there is not - but they can draw more people into the game and prolong their turn in it. Olivia hastily records and uploads a video to YouTube, warning of the game and its rules, before challenging the viewer of the video to Truth or Dare, initiating them, effectively involving millions of new Truth or Dare players therefore postponing her and Markie's involvement in the game for a very long time and saving their lives for the time being. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:April 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American films